White Wedding
by Landing In London
Summary: Draco gives Ginny a suprise wedding gift. Draco/Ginny. Smutty oneshot.


Previously uploaded on Fire and Ice. Oneshot.

* * *

"You look beautiful."

Ginny turned from the full length mirror she had been lost in and found Hermione standing in the doorway, a bundle of tulle and lace in her arms. Tears were taunting the older girl's eyes, just barely refraining from spilling down her face. With slow, perhaps dramatic steps, Hermione left the door, and made her way towards Ginny, her eyes sweeping up and down the girl Weasley's form in pace with her movements.

"I wish I had looked so gorgeous."

"You did, 'Mione," Ginny replied gently. "Your entire wedding was a fairytale."

"Nothing like yours is promising to be though." Hermione shook her head and smiled. "I suppose I can't compete. You're marrying one of the richest men in the wizarding world."

"Oh, money isn't everything." Ginny bowed her head and Hermione carefully fastened the veil to her hair. When she was done, Ginny turned back towards the mirror and took in the final image of herself as a single woman. She had to admit, she looked stunning. The sleeves and the skirt were a flowing, shimmering, ivory satin, with a corset wrapped tightly around the middle. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, the red a striking contrast to the white garment. The shoes hurt like hell, but they gave her a good couple inches that she was grateful for. The ability to see over Hermione's head for the first time in her life was empowering.

A knock on the door brought both girls out of their admiring daze. Hermione rushed to answer it, while Ginny stayed put, practicing look elegant and poised.

"Oh, Ginny," Ron breathed, walking towards his baby sister.

"Thanks," said Ginny, beaming brightly. "How is he?"

"He's ready to get started if you are."

Hermione let out a high-pitched squeal and threw her arms around the young bride. "Oh Ginny, finally! In a few minutes you'll finally be Mrs. Harry Potter. We'll all be family!"

"I know," Ginny let out a breath she had been holding. "You two go on, I'll be there in a minute."

The door closed behind them, and Ginny turned towards the mirror a final time. She looked gorgeous, her family was ecstatic. Everything would be fine, everything would be perfect. Once they were officially bound, she would be able to move on. Maybe then she could learn to love Harry.

An eerie calm settled over Ginny as she stepped out into the hallway. She didn't feel alone. Her conscious self was urging her towards the backyard, where the guests, the wedding party, and her husband-to-be were waiting for her. Her feet however refused to move.

And then she sensed him. She could almost feel the smirk spread across his face.

"Hello, Ginevra."

She whirled around, with surprising grace considering her footwear, and came face to face with her demon. He was leaning against the wall, hands in the pockets of a suit that probably cost more than her house, blond bangs falling in front of steel grey eyes.

"Sorry to crash the party," he said in response to her stunned silence. "I think my invitation got lost in the mail."

"N-no," Ginny forced out. "No, it didn't. You aren't welcome here."

Draco laughed and brushed the hair out of his face. "I know the groom isn't my biggest fan but - "

"Neither is the bride!" Ginny snapped. "Please leave."

Draco tutted at her under his breath. "Not very friendly, dear girl. If you're gonna be Mrs. Harry Potter you're going to need better people skills."

"Please, Malfoy." Ginny's voice was desperate. "This is my wedding. Don't do this."

Draco pushed himself off the wall and swaggered towards her. "I don't suppose you remember a night...oh it must have been five years ago." He paced around her, and Ginny could feel her heart beating in her throat. "You were a sixth year, as I do recall. Potter and company were away, all you had were your little Gryffindor friends whose parents hadn't yet been captured or killed. Slim pickings. You were lonely, worried, desperate for a little human contact."

"I suppose if we're using the term human loosely..." Ginny muttered.

"You ran into me on the Quidditch pitch. We fought, we always fight, except now... I don't think you could take me with those shoes holding you back." His eyes flitted down to Ginny's feet, and she stuck him with a withering glare.

"But there was something different," Draco went on. "The anger hung in the air around us, there were sparks, and not just the ones flying out the end of your wand." He lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered huskily. "There was passion."

"People are waiting for me, Draco..." Ginny was surprised to find how dry her mouth was as she spoke. Draco paid her no mind.

"That first kiss was...if you'll pardon the pun...magical. Do you remember it, Ginny? Do you remember the way I grabbed your arms and yanked you to me? The way our lips mashed together, clumsy and frantic? The way my hands..." He paused and ran a pale hand down her vibrant red locks. "... tangled in your hair?"

Ginny looked up at him, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks turning the faintest shade of pink at the memory. Draco's hand abandoned her hair, and he dragged the back of his forefinger down her cheek.

"We were both lonely..." His voice was soft now. "So lonely. I took you to my room and we made love. Three times. Each time you came with a scream and violent jolt of that gorgeous, freckled body of yours, I would wrap my arms around you to make you feel secure. Do you remember?"

Ginny scowled and pushed his hand away from her face. "We fucked, Draco. We didn't make love, we didn't have a romantic interlude. We fucked. You held me to maintain control, to secure your dominance because Merlin forbid Draco Malfoy ever loses the slightest bit of the upper hand. And you never looked at me again. Never. Until now. So yes, I remember. But it doesn't matter. All it was was a mistake. A childish, lustful mistake. And now I'm getting married."

"You think about me," Draco said with a smile. "Every time he touches you. I assume you haven't had sex. The Boy Wonder wants you pure for the wedding night. I also assume he doesn't know about me. And finally I assume that you're worried about tonight, because no matter how he kisses you or how many different ways he expresses his love, Harry Potter doesn't get you hot. I ruined you for him didn't I?"

Tears of frustration welled up in Ginny's eyes, and she fought them back, refusing to show weakness. "Yes, you did, happy? I don't think I will ever have passion with Harry like I had with you. But that has much more to do with me than with your 'abilities'."

"Oh I know," Draco said with a smirk. "You are a wild child at heart, the same streak in your veins that runs in your brothers...the ones that throw fireworks not the weasel. You crave adventure. I was adventure. I was forbidden, I was alluring, Potter never will be."

"Why are you trying to ruin my wedding, Malfoy?" asked Ginny, growing tired on the Slytherin's games. "What do you want?"

"Only to give you your wedding present."

Ginny's eyebrows knit together. "What present?"

A wicked smile shot across his pale, sharp features and Draco grabbed Ginny's hand firmly in his own.

"One last adventure."

Before she could protest, Ginny was being dragged down the hall in the opposite direction from the waiting ceremony. A door flew open in front of them and Ginny was pulled into a small, cramped room. The door then slammed behind them, so no light illuminated the space except the minimal amount allowed by the crack under the door.

"This is the coat closet, Malfoy," Ginny said, brushing the sleeve of an overcoat out of her face. Draco didn't answer, he simply grabbed her shoulders and spun her around so that the front of her body was pressed against the closed door.

"What are you - " Draco shushed her, and Ginny felt air hit her legs as her satin skirt was hiked up over her hips. She felt him pushing aside her lace panties, and was opening her mouth to protest when one of his fingers slipped inside her and it took everything she had to keep her knees from buckling.

"I still drive you wild," Draco whispered smugly, easily sliding another finger into her. Ginny sunk her teeth into her bottom lip, determined not to let him get the reaction he wanted. Draco moved his fingers at an infuriatingly slow pace, sliding in and out of her at his leisure. If she had control over her limbs Ginny would have knocked him over the head.

After a few minutes his fingers abandoned her, and Ginny heard what sounded like a zipper, followed by what must have been the sound of fabric hitting the floor. Before she could comprehend what he was doing, her panties were around her ankles and she could feel his erection pushing against her buttocks.

"If you're going to say no, Princess, now is the time," Draco warned.

Ginny didn't say a word.

He entered her without any fumbling or hesitation. Her hands tried desperately to cling to the wood of the door, but as his thrusts grew more aggressive, all she could do was bite harder into her lip and pray she didn't scream.

"This is the last time, Ginny," Draco murmured in her ear. "No one can hear you, let yourself enjoy it."

He reached around to rub her clitoris, and Ginny let a scream rip from her throat. A series of gasps and moans followed as Draco sunk his teeth into the sensitive skin at the nape of her neck. It seemed like the world exploded before Ginny's eyes, and that the nirvana would last forever, but all too soon Draco gave one final jerk of his hips and it was over. They slid to the floor, still entwined, and Ginny let her head fall back on his shoulder.

"No time to rest," said Draco, his composure already regained. He unceremoniously pulled out of her and began to rearrange himself.

"But wait..." Ginny's voice was weak. There was a sore spot on her shoulder, and she knew there would be teeth marks she would have to explain to Harry. "You can't just..."

"It's been fun Ginny..." Draco bent down in front of her and brushed his lips across her mouth. "Now go, go get married and go live your life. I'll be gone by the time the music starts."

"I don't love him," Ginny whispered.

"I know you don't." He tucked the hair behind her ear. "But he'll treat you right. He'll give you the world. Go to him. Goodbye Ginny."

The door opened and closed, and he was gone. Ginny pulled up her panties but made no other attempts to right herself. She knew Draco had never been the mistake.

The mistake was waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

* * *

R&R :)


End file.
